Où l'on ne souffre pas dans l'antre du serpent
by Genny237
Summary: Seamus a toujours été un peu plus timide avec les filles, le bon ami, mais pas nécessairement l'amant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une serpentarde l'aguiche chez l'ennemi. Piège ou passion réelle? PWP assumé, Rated M, pour contenu sexuel Appartient à une série, je vous invite à consulter mon profil pour les autres.


**Grande Salle à 12h00, le 15 mars 1998**

Seamus Finnigan ne savait que penser. Depuis 1 mois maintenant, cette jeune serpentarde (une 5e année) le fixait partout où ils se croisaient. Son regard n'évoquait pas le mépris typique de certains individus de sa maison, mais un sentiment que le jeune homme avait de la difficulté à identifier. Une sorte mélange de sensualité, de confusion et d'intrigue.

Il avait tenté de savoir si elle regardait tout le monde ainsi et qu'il s'imaginait des trucs, les hormones lui jouaient des tours dernièrement. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses et il se voyait mal aborder quelqu'un de la maison de Serpentard pour lui poser une question aussi ouverte.

Cette fille l'intriguait réellement. Le genre qui ne s'arrange pas beaucoup, mais qui porte toujours un rouge à lèvres d'un rouge écarlate. Ces lèvres, Seamus les avaient également beaucoup fixées, les imaginant laissant des traces de rouge sur son corps. Il essayait de ne pas avoir de pensées érotiques l'impliquant, mais ces rêves il ne les contrôlait pas, ce qui augmentait son envie de la regarder durant la journée. Elle avait une beauté classique qui l'envoutait.

 **Corridor d** **'** **enchantement (en attente du cours)** **à** **13h30, le 29 mars 1998**

Dernièrement, leurs regards se croisaient fréquemment, elle lui offrait un petit sourire en coin, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle l'aguichait réellement, il en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il se retienne de donner suite à ces avances. Elle était à Serpentard et plus jeune que lui. Sa sœur était dans son année, mais à Serpentard également, mais jamais il n'avait été attiré par Daphnée comme il l'était pas Astoria. Justement, la voilà qui passait dans le corridor, si belle, si attirante. Elle le regarda encore subtilement. Elle osa même un clin d'œil dans sa direction. Personne ne semblait remarquer leur petit manège.

 **Grande salle** **à** **8h30, le 30 mars 1998**

Il avait le souffle court et tentait si bien que mal de le cacher à ces collègues de table. Dans son courrier, il avait trouvé une petite enveloppe, une minuscule enveloppe blanche au milieu de son journal quotidien. Le message était clair.

« Retrouve-moi dans le corridor ouest du grand hall à 22h15 »

Une impression de lèvres rouges remplaçait la signature. On pouvait facilement deviner la provenance de la lettre. Elle voulait qu'il la rejoigne 15 minutes avant le couvre-feu dans une aile diverse du château ? À quel jeu jouait-elle ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir. La journée allait être longue, au moins il avait trois cours, cela l'empêcherait de la croiser trop souvent, pas qu'il écouterait vraiment en classe.

Son esprit effectuait des boucles voluptueuses et sensuelles en pensant à la soirée.

M. Finnigan, pourrais-je savoir quels aspects de la leçon d'aujourd'hui, vous fascine au point de simplement oublier que vous êtes en classe ? Demanda McGonagall. M. Finnigan ? Je vous ai posé une question.

Oh, hum, rien j'étais dans la lune tout simplement, balbutia un Seamus de plus en plus écarlate.

« Oh oui, la journée allait être longue », pensa-t-il.

 **Dortoir de Gryffondor** **à** **21h30, le 30 mars 1998**

Seamus sortait de la douche. La chaleur de l'eau semblait avoir davantage exacerbé ces sens, si cela était possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à remettre ton uniforme ? Demanda Dean visiblement intrigué.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte, nous sommes déjà allés à 3 cours aujourd'hui, se moqua Ron.

Seamus en profita pour faire durer le suspense, ce n'était jamais lui qui avait un rendez-vous après le couvre-feu. Plus souvent qu'autrement, c'était soit Harry ou Dean. Il se contenta de leur servir un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long.

\- Hey ! Règle de la maison. Tu ne sors pas d'ici tant qu'on ne sait pas où tu vas et avec qui, le taquina Ron. Regardez-lui la face, dit celui-ci en parlant aux autres, il est fier de son coup je crois.

Seamus se questionnait à savoir s'il pouvait leur révéler l'identité de son rendez-vous puisqu'elle était de Serpentard. Harry avait souvent rencontré des filles de Serdaigle, mais il ne se rappelait pas que quelqu'un de Gryffondor n'aille mentionner une fille, ou un garçon, de Serpentard. Il décida de leur dire, de toute façon, il allait finir par cracher le morceau un jour, surement dans une beuverie entre copains.

\- Astoria Greengrass, 5e année, Serpentard, sa sœur ainée est dans notre classe. Dit Seamus.

Un silence s'installa. Seamus se dit que ces amis ne devaient pas savoir de qui il s'agissait, donc il tenta :

\- Une petite brunette, de grands yeux bleus, les lèvres toujours rouge écarlate.

\- Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Répondit Harry. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ?

Voilà pourquoi personne de Gryffondor ne fréquentait de Serpentard, la méfiance.

\- Je ne pense pas, je crois qu'on flirt à distance depuis 2 mois, dit Seamus. Et personne autour d'elle ne semble le remarquer, pas plus que vous.

Harry et Ron avait un air de méfiance au visage.

\- Bah, et puis, amuse-toi Seamus. Décréta Dean avec un sourire en coin. Tu nous diras si ça vaut le risque après, on pourrait découvrir un nouvel aspect des serpentards avec tes expérimentations. Dit-il solennellement.

Dean était toujours le premier à vouloir sortir, à faire des plans pour attirer une fille, donc pour lui, il voyait du potentiel dans la situation. Ce comportement faisait toujours rire Seamus, qui embarquait rarement dans les plans de flirt de ces copains.

\- Si tu n'es pas assis à la grande table pour déjeuner demain, on envoie un message à l'ordre pour qu'ils viennent te récupérer alors, niaisa Harry.

\- Haha, très drôle les gars. Dit Seamus, tout de même un peu inquiet de l'issu de la soirée.

\- Oh, mon petit Seamus qui part comme cela, tout seul vers l'aventure, ajouta Dean, jouant un drame émotionnel.

Bon, il était temps qu'il quitte ces amis avant que la situation ne dégénère encore davantage.

 **Corridor ouest du Grand hall** **à** **22h25, le 30 mars 1998**

Il l'attendait depuis maintenant 10 minutes, le couvre-feu débutait dans 5 minutes et Rusard allait arriver dans sa direction très prochainement. Il commençait à songer de plus en plus à un piège puéril de la part de la serpentarde. Il décida de reculer un plus loin dans le corridor pour se distancer un peu du Grand hall lorsque 22h30 arriva.

Ce corridor, s'il se rappelait bien, menait directement aux cachots, donc elle devrait arriver par cette direction. Dans 10 minutes, il rentrerait bredouille aux dortoirs. Les gars trouveraient cela hilarant. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui prévoyait découcher, il avait espéré aller jusqu'au bout.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit deux mains venir lui caresser le dos avec insistance, montant et descendant lentement. Il ne se retourna pas, savourant ce premier contact tant attendu. Il vit les petites mains de la jeune fille avancée vers son torse pour s'y promener sensuellement. Au moins, il savait maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague d'un gars de Serpentard.

\- Depuis le temps que je voulais sentir ton corps sous mes mains. Dit-elle lascivement. Oh, en passant bonsoir à toi. Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres contre son dos.

Le contact chaud de ces lèvres à travers le vêtement, le fit sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'audace. Il se retourna brusquement pour la prendre dans ces bras et la soulever de terre en enroulant ces jambes autour de lui contre le mur. Il la regardait, ils se fixaient, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire dernièrement.

Il avait tellement fantasmé sur ce moment qu'il avait l'impression de le rêver. Les lèvres de la jeune fille dans son cou le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'empara alors de sa bouche avec plus de passion qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Toute cette retenue du dernier mois semblait faire exploser ses impulsions. Le baiser se fit rapidement très langoureux et profond, exprimant leurs désirs mutuels.

\- Allez, on ne peut pas rester ici, on va se faire prendre. Dit Astoria. Elle partit en courant dans le corridor vide.

Seamus, bien qu'il eût le souffle court de cette étreinte, la rattrapa rapidement, la serrant fort contre son corps brûlant tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Hum, gémit-elle. On doit vraiment bouger, Rusard passe toujours ici en premier.

\- Mais où m'amènes-tu comme cela, c'est de plus en plus sombre ici. Demanda-t-il alors qu'il réalisait qu'ils venaient d'arriver aux cachots.

Le dortoir des Serpentards, elle l'avait amené à côté de l'antre de l'ennemi. Il était un peu nerveux, d'être dans un milieu si peu connu avec, justement, une inconnue.

\- Allez, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune, c'est pour cela que j'étais en retard. Drago éternisait ces accolades publiques avec Pansy.

Il était bizarre d'entendre parler de Malfoy comme un être humain comme un autre.

\- Tu veux que je rentre là-dedans ? Pour aller où ? S'inquiéta le gryffondor.

\- Ma chambre, idiot. Dit-elle

\- Tu n'as pas de colocataires ? Et je doute que les gars puissent entrer dans un dortoir de filles.

\- Haha, tu es mignon. Tu penses vraiment que nous avons des limites de sexe pour nos dortoirs à Serpentard ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a trouvé un sort pour l'enlever et l'école s'est fatigué de le remettre en place. Dit-elle en riant. Et mes colocataires, comment dire, petits copains, absentes toutes les nuits, chambre à moi seule. Susurra-t-elle avec un sourire encore plus coquin qu'à son habitude.

Seamus adorait le fait qu'elle semblait littéralement le dévorer des yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait. Il l'embrassa vigoureusement une dernière fois avant qu'elle prononce le mot de passe.

\- Sang pur. Dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'espace désormais ouvert.

Seamus tenta d'ignorer le mot de passe, il n'était là que pour une nuit après tout et elle ne devait pas partager son quotidien avec autant de personnes radicalisées à Voldemort, non ? « Allez, tu arrêtes de penser et tu avances, tu es un gryffondor, tu vas entrer dans cette pièce. » Pensa Seamus. Il pénétra dans la salle commune des serpentards, qui était très différente de la sienne. Mais, il n'était pas venu pour observer la décoration.

 **Dortoir de Serpentard** **à** **22h45, le 30 mars 1998**

Elle le plaqua contre la pierre froide, passa sa langue sensuellement sur sa lèvre supérieure et lui fit signe de demeurer silencieux et de la suivre. Il y avait tellement d'interdit dans cette soirée que les idées de Seamus n'étaient plus claires. Il la suivit tranquillement, priant pour que personne n'aille l'idée de se lever à ce moment. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la chambre de la jeune fille et, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle était vide. La porte se referma doucement derrière eux. Plus rien ne les empêchaient de se laisser aller désormais. Il la souleva à nouveau de terre, la pressant fortement contre son corps. Il était impossible qu'elle n'aille pas senti son érection tout contre elle.

\- Enfin, murmura la jeune fille, lui retirant sa chemise en laissant volontairement la cravate en place, les yeux avides de découvrir l'objet de ces rêves.

Une fois de plus, Seamus se sentait comme une gâterie qu'elle désirait déguster, ou avaler tout rond, et il comptait en profiter au maximum. Un baiser passionné et profond s'ensuit. Il prenait un plaisir immense à découvrir chacun des racoins de sa bouche. Elle embrassait divinement bien, alternant les baisers profonds à ceux plus aguicheurs en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce soir et juste ce soir, je veux goûter à autre chose que du serpent dans ma vie, mais je ne peux pas le faire pour toujours, tu comprends ? Dit-elle sérieusement. Mais nous avons toute la nuit rien que pour nous, se reprit-elle. Son baiser suivant témoignait de tout l'interdit et l'intensité de la situation.

\- Parfait pour moi, une belle nuit se sera alors, dit-il en la poussant sur le lit.

Elle était désormais à sa merci. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit vers la clavicule qu'il titilla du bout de langue. Elle gémissait déjà. « Elle n'était pas au bout de ces peines » se dit-il, plutôt confiant. Il tenta de lui retirer son chandail, mais elle le força à se coucher sur le dos à la place. Elle entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son torse légèrement musclé par le quidditch.

Elle continua son chemin et défit sa ceinture pour glisser son pantalon à ces pieds. Il se trouvait désormais en boxer. Il portait un simple boxer moulant noir. Elle massa de la paume de sa main, la verge tendue sous le tissu. Ce contact était exquis pour le jeune homme. Il se sentait palpiter dans la main de son amante. Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle se mit à embrasser avidement son sexe au travers du boxer.

Humm, gémit le gryffondor, Oh wow, dit-il en fixant l'objet de ses rêves.

Finalement, elle enleva le dernier vêtement de Seamus, à l'exception de sa cravate. Le jeune homme aimait également cette dualité qu'il y avait entre eux, cela rajoutait à cet interdit ô combien agréable.

Son regard continuait de le fixer dans les yeux lorsqu'elle referma ces lèvres rouges autour de son membre. Elle commença alors un va-et-vient lent et voluptueux le long de la virilité de son homme. Il commença à se tordre et gémir sous les caresses de sa compagne de la soirée. C'était mieux que dans ces rêves.

Afin de faire prolonger le plaisir, il l'arrêta subitement. Il décida que c'était son tour de pouvoir l'admirer nue. Elle portait encore son uniforme, mais ces bas avaient déjà disparu. Cela lui laissait donc un libre accès à la petite culotte de dentelles qu'elle portait. Il voulait tout de même la faire languir comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Il détacha donc les boutons de sa chemise un à un, embrassa doucement la nouvelle peau découverte.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle se glissa sous les couvertures puisque les cachots étaient très froids à cette période. Seamus nota qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements entièrement rouges avec broderies d'or. Il aima le fait qu'elle devait surement penser à lui nu en les enfilant ce matin.

Il continua son chemin sur son corps bouillant. Il lui lécha avidement les seins, les massant, les mordillant, les titillant. Il faisait promener ses doigts avec légèreté sur la peau d'Astoria, savourant le contact.

\- Tu aimerais que je te fasse plaisir comme tu me l'as fait, demande-t-il faussement innocent.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Je veux t'entendre le dire. Dit-il.

\- Je veux que ta langue me fasse jouir Seamus. Répondit-elle, en signe de défi face à l'audace de son amant.

Il ne se fit pas prier, se délectant de la partie la plus intime d'Astoria et prit possession de ce petit bouton frémissant entre ces lèvres. Il n'était pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine, mais les gémissements qu'il entendait lui indiquait qu'il si prenait pas pire.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la poignée de la porte s'activer. Dans leurs hâtes, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de fermer les rideaux du baldaquin. Il remonta donc dans le lit pour essayer de se dissimuler dans la forme de son corps, ce qui ne devait pas être un franc succès vu de l'extérieur, mais il faisait sombre donc pourquoi pas.

\- Asto, tu dors ? Demanda une voix féminine.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle dort, tu l'as déjà vu avec un mec toi ? Aucun gars de Serpentard n'est assez bien pour mademoiselle. Répondit une voix masculine. Allez vient, on va dormir dans ma chambre, les gars s'en foute qu'une fille y soit.

\- Hum, parfait. Bonne nuit Asto, on se voit demain. Dit celle-ci.

Ils entendirent la porte se refermer. Astoria éclata de rire.

\- Tu imagines s'ils t'avaient trouvé ici. Demanda-t-elle, hilare.

\- Hilarant, répondit son amant, je serais sans doute mort, non ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, un orgasme en devenir. Dit-il. Et sans plus de questions, il reprit sa tâche où il avait laissé.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il sentit qu'elle jouissait aux contractions de ces cuisses sur sa tête, le bonheur de la satisfaire entièrement l'envahit et il voulait en faire plus.

\- Prend-moi, murmura-t-elle, j'en veux davantage.

Seamus l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il devait avoir et la pénétra doucement au départ. Il ne lui avait même demandé s'il s'agissait de sa première fois, il pensait qu'elle avait de l'expérience, mais les commentaires du copain de sa colocataire le firent hésiter.

Il chercha donc une approbation au niveau de son amante pour continuer. Elle bougeait déjà son bassin pour augmenter la cadence, donc il se permit d'y aller plus vigoureusement. Leur étreinte sembla durer des heures pour les deux amants. Ils ne faisaient qu'un et appréciaient toutes les sensations de leur proximité. Après un certain temps, il lui fit signe qu'il allait venir.

\- Laisse-moi prendre le dessus et laisse-toi faire alors. Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Il s'exécuta. Ils jouirent en même sous le coup de bassin de la demoiselle. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du meilleur orgasme de sa vie pour Seamus. Il ferma les rideaux, au cas où, et ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés. Juste quelques minutes, pensaient-ils.

Seamus ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil filtrait au travers de la petite fenêtre du cachot.

\- Oh mon dieu, il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hum, Bordel, il est 8h15. La salle commune va être pleine. Dit-elle en panique. Déjà chanceux que mes colocataires ne m'aillent pas réveiller.

\- Ok, il nous faut une solution rapide. Je dois vraiment être à l'heure au déjeuner, on part à pré-au-lard après et je vais crever de faim.

\- Ah les hommes et leur estomac, dit-elle riant. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de courir à travers la salle commune avec un chapeau où quelque chose du genre alors. Renchérit-elle.

Elle trouvait la situation de plus en plus hilarante devant le désemparement de son amant.

\- Tu ne trouveras personne dans les corridors et ils ne pourront pas deviner de quel dortoir tu proviens entre les troisième, quatrième et cinquième, donc c'est l'idéal. Ils ne penseront pas chercher chez les septièmes années. Dit-elle, comme si son plan était bon.

\- Ce plan est horrible, dit Seamus mi-amusé de la situation. Mais allons-y, le tout pour tout hein ? Je sais que tu as dit une seule nuit, mais tu peux me renvoyer une lettre quand tu le désires. Ajouta-t-il, tout en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il s'approcha de la porte en souriant puis mit son débardeur sur sa tête. Astoria riait déjà des expressions de ces camarades à la vue de la cravate de Gryffondor bien visible sur sa chemise blanche, mais elle s'en foutait. Seamus réussit à sortir facilement. Les étudiants de Serpentard semblaient trop sous le choc pour le poursuivre dans la salle commune. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre un corridor à proximité de la tour de Gryffondor. Il enfila son débardeur et marcha tranquillement vers la Grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce plan était bon après tout.

 **Grande salle** **à** **8h30, le 31 mars 1998**

\- Mais quelle immaturité ! S'exclama Hermione, qui venait de s'installer à table.

\- De quoi tu parles Hermione ? Demanda Harry, habitué à ces commentaires.

\- Un autre matin où l'on ne parle que des aventures sexuelles de la veille, à haute voix, dans le grand hall, surtout les serpentards. Dit-elle.

Les garçons se regardèrent, espérant qu'il s'agissait de Seamus, en riant.

\- Et que disaient les potins ce matin Hermione ? Questionna Dean, malicieusement.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas potiner Dean. Répondit-elle.

\- Allez, c'est juste pour faire la discussion et chialer sur les serpentards. Dit Ron, embarquant dans le jeu de ces amis.

\- Bon, bon, d'accordé. À ce qu'il parait un garçon de Gryffondor, probablement un quatrième ou un cinquième année selon les rumeurs, aurait traversé la salle commune de Serpentard en courant avec son débardeur sur la tête pour disparaitre dans le château. Il aurait passé la nuit dans le dortoir des serpentards. On ne sait pas l'identité des tourtereaux. Mais quelle immaturité de se sauver en courant comme cela. Et qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de Gryffondor faisait chez les serpentards ? Dit-elle.

Ces 4 acolytes masculins étaient tordus de rire. C'était bien Seamus, se mettre dans une telle situation. Au moins, il avait réussi à coucher avec sa conquête, mais de là à entrer dans le dortoir de l'ennemi, il fallait vouloir. Seamus entra justement dans la Grande Salle. Les garçons se calmèrent, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir l'histoire. Seamus s'assit entre Harry et Dean comme à son habitude.

\- Bonne nuit ? Demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr, mais tu me l'as déjà demandé ce matin quand je me suis levé Harry. Répondit Seamus, pour poursuivre la dissimulation de ces actes de la veille.

\- Tu as dormi dans ton lit toi, j'imagine ? Demanda Hermione. Se mêlant très rarement de ce type d'histoire, mais sentant un moment intéressant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, quelle question ! intervient Seamus.

\- Alors, dites-moi les garçons, lequel de vous quatre a mis du rouge à lèvres rouge cette nuit pour embrasser Seamus dans le cou ? Demanda Hermione, fière de sa blague.

Une bonne section de la table de Gryffondor se mit alors à rire à gorge déployé devant la réaction de Seamus qui venait d'être découvert. Sa jolie brunette entra au même moment dans la salle. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla s'asseoir parmi les siens. Il était découvert, mais elle ne le fut jamais. À part les 5 garçons de Gryffondor, personne ne savait que Seamus Finnigan avait couché avec la future Madame Malfoy, et à quelques reprises, mais dans la salle sur demande.


End file.
